zekramfandomcom-20200216-history
BF002
The Persistent Rivals! is the 2nd chapter of the Pokemon Battle Fury series. Plot From the previous chapter, Nate is challenged by Hugh to have a battle. But Nate questions him about why they have to battle. Hugh tells him that they are rivals and he wanted to test his power against him by having a battle. Nate agrees, telling him that his Tepig needs to show off his skills. At a clearing near the city, Nate sends out his Tepig who is eagered to battle while Hugh was revealed to have snet out the same Oshawott that was fighting with the Fire Pig. Hiugh explains that only he will win because he is passionately stringer than he is. The battle begins when Tepig used Tackle, which slams onto Oshawott squarely. But Oshawott quickly recovers from the attack, eager with determination. Hugh orders Oshawott to use Tackle as well, but Tepig dodges skillfully and again when Tackle is used twice. Tepig then used Ember to inflict damage, but the Sea Otter dodges and uses Water Gun. Tepig dodged it until he slipped on soaked water as Oshawott rams into it with Tackle, throwing the Fire Pig in the opposite direction. For a second time, Water Gun was dodged again and this time, Tepig spun around with Ember, scorching Oshawott who fell over. Being taunted by Hugh, Nate orders a new move: Flame Charge, which cloaks Tepig in flames and enhances his speed, hitting Oshawott and hurling it back to its direction. Oshawott and Tepig stood up, glaring at each other angrily as they colided with Tackle. The two were thrown back as their trainer glared at each other. Hugh claims that tepig is strong, but says that Oshawott is stronger as he could feel it through their connection. Nate smiles confidentally and orders Tepig to use Flame Charge again, and this time he is cloaked in a stronger flames and runs even faster. Hugh tells Oshawott to use Razor Shell, it grabs its scalchop which glows blue and dashes forward, making a blade of blue energy. The two Pokemon rush at each other, both making a blow when they crashed onto each other. A bang is heard, and the two Pokemon are still standing as they face away from each other and stand there, motionless. For a moment it seems like both Pokémon are still capable of attacking, until both Pokemon fell down, both exhausted and tired. The two rivals nod to each other as they helped up their Pokemon. Hugh claims that it was a tie and Nate agrees, too, saying that he was happy to battle with his Tepig. The two then head to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed. Afterwards, Nate tells Hugh that he wanted to battle the Gym Leader who's Gym is located near the city's Pokemon Trainer School. But the nurse said that the Gym Leader is not here and left to find another Pokemon to Nate disappointment. Hugh tells him that if he wants to defeat the Gym Leader, he should travel to Flocessy Town to train. Nate agrees, but is angered when Hugh taunts him about his skills. He then sends out Tepig and tells him that its time for them to challenge the Gyms around Unova and heads for Flocessy Town. Major Events *Nate and Hugh have their first battle which ends in a tie. *Nate's Tepig is revealed to know Tackle and Flame Charge. *Hugh is revealed to have obtained Oshawott. *Nate decides to head to Flocessy Town while Hugh stays behind to train. Debuts *Oshawott (Hugh's) Characters Humans *Nate *Hugh *Bianca Pokemon *Tepig (Nate's) *Oshawott (Hugh's;new) *Pidove (wild) Known Battles *Nate (Tepig) Vs Hugh (Oshawott) - Winner: Draw